Despair
by Christina1
Summary: Hello there. I didn't know what to rate this story...so umm yeah. This is a Trunks and Pan fic. Well, it kinda is. It's one of those sad and depressing fics...so beware. Please read and write a reveiw. Ja ne!
1. Part 1

Okay, I seem to be experiencing a short writers block right now. I thought I'd take a break from "Years" and write this story. It's a one parter. I got my idea from a story written by Ashley Taylor *Great author* called "Love or Confusion." The idea is hers (I know I didn't ask to use it but the idea popped into my head after reading her story. Gomen Nasai *Bows endlessly*) Please write a review and tell me what you think.  
  
A/N: Gohan died in this story.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan ran home in a flurry. With tears streaming down her face, Pan barged in through the doors of her house. With deep breaths, Pan's walking pace slowed as she came upon her parents' room.  
  
Pan wiped away the tears on her face and replaced it with a scowl. She took a deep breath and blew the door away by powering up alone.  
  
Pan braced her self as the smoke cleared. She knew what to expect, but she still didn't like it. She watched as Trunks threw on his clothes in a mad flurry, and as Videl cowered underneath the massively thick blankets.  
  
"Don't move." Pan said in a dangerously low tone. "I know you don't have as much energy as before, and I won't hesitate to take advantage of that."   
  
Trunks stood up tall and Videl pulled the covers away enough to see her face.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Pan spoke closing her eyes. Her eyes bolted open when she received no answer. "Answer me DAMNIT!" She yelled as she raised her voice. She went SSJ involuntarily. (This isn't the first time she's turned SSJ)  
  
"I'm sorry." Trunks murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry honey." Videl said.  
  
"No, don't say you're sorry. Sorry won't fix things." Pan adverted her icy glaze to Videl. "And don't call me 'honey' either." Pan said. "Boy 'VIDEL-SAN,' my daddy must be rolling around in his grave right now." Pan said in a sardonic manner.  
  
"Pan-chan…" Videl started sympathetically.  
  
"NO! You will refer to me as Pan and nothing else. How could you? 1 month after daddy dies, and your already sleeping around! And with my fiancé none the less!" Pan screeched.  
  
"Pan, listen to me." Trunks stated.  
  
"No! Why should I? Everything you ever told me was a lie. You didn't love me. You only pretended to so you could get to my mother! I mean nothing to you." She spat.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry." Trunks said running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"I told you not to say sorry." Pan said slowly.  
  
"Then what do you want us to say?" Videl asked calmly.  
  
Pan straightened her posture and fixed her icy glare on t he two.   
  
"I want you to say good-bye." She said flatly.  
  
"Pan-chan, don't say that." Videl said standing up with the covers wrapped around her.  
  
"No." Pan said stepping back. "From this moment on, you are Videl-san. The wife of a loving husband…and a whore. And you are Trunks-san. The betrayer of all heart. The arrogant nobody. I am not mentioned in you lives because I refuse to be the daughter of a whore, and fiancée of a nobody. I will be remembered as the daughter of Son Gohan…the smartest man alive that married a mistake…the only person that I actually cared about." Pan said turning and walking away.  
  
"Pan, WAIT!" Videl and Trunks wailed helplessly. They ran out of the house after the retreating figure. But it was too late. She was in the time machine looking down upon the two. (This is similar to Future Trunks' time machine.) Whereas Future Trunks waved good-bye to his friends and mother, Pan waved her middle finger in the air.  
  
"Fuck you both…I love you daddy…we'll be together again soon." Pan said glaring at the two half naked beings while clutching her locket around her neck that her father had given to her. Inside was a picture of Pan on one side, and Gohan on the other.  
  
Pan set the time machine to self-destruct.   
  
"This is all I need." Pan thought closing her eyes before the bright light engulfed her and the time machine.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there you have it. I know that Pan was a major meany in here, but oh well. Just tell me what you think…flames and all. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Well, by popular demand, here is a sequel to "Despair."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan opened her eyes once again only to find her self in a dark room.   
  
"Where the hell am I?" She said, scowl deepening.  
  
"You are in a place between life and death." A voice spoke.  
  
"Well, send me to hell and get it over with." She spat crossing her arms.  
  
"Son Pan, I will send you to the one person that you have longed to see since his death. Perhaps then you can figure out your own way…" it trailed off.  
  
With a bright light engulfing her once again, she was brought to King Kai's Planet, or at least what was left of it.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She yelled out once again.  
  
"Easy there child." A blue figure said. "I am King Kai…and you are on my planet. Well, what's left of it anyway…" He muttered.  
  
"What happened to it old man?" She asked smugly.  
  
"A baka named Son Goku, that's what." He said harshly. He didn't have time to say anything else because Pan tackled him to the ground.   
  
"You take that back before you turn a different shade of blue!" She shrilled choking the poor thing.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Gohan was sitting on a rock playing chess with his father when he heard an all to familiar yell. He bolted his upward quickly and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Pan." He murmured. Goku looked at his son quizzically.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"Pan, she's here." Gohan said getting hysterical. He closed his eyes to think for a minute. "AND SHE'S CHOKING KING KAI!" Gohan said bolting out of his chair. Goku still didn't understand a word of what his son said, but followed anyway.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Pan was in the middle of choking the blue thing when all to familiar boots appeared in her face.  
  
"Papa…" She murmured as the tears stung her eyes. She stood up and dropped King Kai. With a quick hop, she was in her father's arms.  
  
"Pan." Gohan said closing his eyes and running his hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh papa, I have so much to tell you." She sobbed.  
  
"But she must tell only you." Came the same voice. Gohan raised an eyebrow to his daughter.  
  
"What's going on?" He almost laughed.  
  
"I will take you two to a place to talk alone." Came the voice again.  
  
"WAIT! I want Grandpa to come along too." Pan demanded.  
  
"But I wasn't ordered to…" The voice started.  
  
"DO IT!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Okay, sheesh." The voice muttered.   
  
Gohan looked down at his daughter's scowling face. 'She's hurt. She's been betrayed…what's going on?' Gohan thought. "Well, HURRY THE HELL UP!" Gohan yelled worriedly.  
  
"Fine." The voice said. "You'd think they'd be grateful…it must run in the family or something." He muttered before sending the three into a quiet, deserted grassy knoll.  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?" Gohan asked getting concerned once they had stopped.  
  
"Wait papa." Pan said running into her grandfather's arms. "Grandpa, what happened to you?" Pan asked in tears.  
  
"Don't worry about me Panny. I'm with your papa now, so we both have company." Goku said sincerely.  
  
"Okay Grandpa." She said jumping out of his arms. Pan looked at her father and got into his arms again. "Papa, something bad happened." Pan sobbed.  
  
"Well, go ahead and tell us." Goku said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's about Trunks…and 'Videl-san.'" Pan said in disgust. Gohan was about to correct Pan, but saw Goku shaking his head no.  
  
"Well honey, what happened?" Gohan said patiently as Pan sobbed.  
  
"That whore was sleeping with my Fiancé!" She spat angrily.  
  
Gohan's voice got stuck in his throat…he didn't know what to say. So he sat there and cried with his daughter.  
  
"But Pan, why are you here?" Gohan sobbed into his daughter's hair as Goku hugged both of them and closed his eyes. Never in his life had he felt so betrayed. Even Vegeta had never went this far. This was far beyond anything he could think of.  
  
"I didn't want to stay there." She sobbed. Pan pulled her face away from her father and looked into his red, puffy swollen eyes with hers.  
  
"Pan…" The voice spoke.  
  
"What." She asked in defeat.  
  
"Do you want me to replay everything for your father to see?" It asked.  
  
"Yes please." Pan sobbed. She didn't know how Gohan or Goku would react, but she felt that they needed to see it.  
  
Pan saw as the grassy knoll disappeared and they were in nothing but complete blackness. In the front of them, a movie of some sort was replaying the events.  
  
…"No." Pan said stepping back. "From this moment on, you are Videl-san. The wife of a loving husband…and a whore. And you are Trunks-san. The betrayer of all heart. The arrogant nobody. I am not mentioned in you lives because I refuse to be the daughter of a whore, and fiancée of a nobody. I will be remembered as the daughter of Son Gohan…the smartest man alive that married a mistake…the only person that I actually cared about." Pan said turning and walking away…  
  
…"Fuck you both…I love you daddy…we'll be together again soon." Pan said glaring at the two half naked beings while clutching her locket around her neck that her father had given to her. Inside was a picture of Pan on one side, and Gohan on the other…  
  
…"This is all I need." Pan thought closing her eyes before the bright light engulfed her and the time machine…  
  
Gohan closed his eyes as he could feel his daughter's pain.  
  
"Pan…you have to go back." Gohan said.  
  
"NO! I REFUSE TO GO BACK!" Pan said getting out of his arms. "This is the most hurt that I've ever felt." Pan said holding her heart.  
  
"Pan, we'll go back together and take our revenge." Gohan smirked evilly.  
  
"Oh papa, you're nasty." Pan laughed evilly. Pan looked up to the sky. "You will take my father and I back to Earth. You will allow my grandfather to go back to King Kai's…do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" The voice sighed.  
  
"Why can't I come?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because father, this is our bout…not yours. I'll see you later." Gohan said as Goku was sent back to King Kai's.  
  
"Now, it's our turn." Pan smirked evilly and entwining her finger's with her fathers.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Trunks and Videl sat at the dining room table.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked through tears.  
  
"We both did this Videl." Trunks said calmly. Videl and Trunks turned their heads as the window opened up with a howl and Gohan and Pan floated in…their eyes were red (just like the way it is when a saiya-jin is in oozaru form)  
  
"Pan…Gohan." Videl said standing up.  
  
"Sit, now." Pan spat crossing her arms as Gohan followed suit. Videl and Trunks sat down. Gohan and Pan levitated to the ground. Pan stepped forward and formed a ki ball in hand.  
  
"Have any last words?" She asked sardonically. She was about to continue on, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" She asked turning to see her father standing with a sad look crossing his face.  
  
"Pan, put that away." Gohan said in a low tone.  
  
"Why?" Pan said feeling betrayal again.  
  
"Just do it!" Gohan roared. Pan took a step back as the ball wore away.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" Pan spat.  
  
"I'm on neither. But you will stop this." Gohan finished.  
  
"Why should I? Are you betraying me too father?" She asked.  
  
"No Pan, I'm just not agreeing with you on this matter." Gohan said.  
  
"Then why did you come?" Pan said facing her back towards them all.  
  
"I came to forgive Videl and Trunks…and I expect you to do the same." Gohan said.  
  
"Never." Pan spat. Gohan went over to Pan and turned her around to look at them.  
  
"Pan, you must." Gohan urged.  
  
"Papa, I thought you were on my side." She cried running towards the door. Just before she went out, she turned towards her father. "Here." She spat icily while throwing him the necklace that was around her neck. She looked towards the ceiling. "Take me away from here!" She yelled.  
  
"No, you will solve this matter." The voice said.  
  
"TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE NOW!" She yelled losing all patience.  
  
"No." Came the simple reply. With one final blast of energy, she plowed through the door and away from them all.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Gohan watched as his the most precious thing to him plowed through the door and out of the house.  
  
"Pan." Videl cried and tried to run after her daughter. But Gohan stood in the way. He narrowed his eyes at her and closed them.   
  
Videl stood back and went to sit back down. "Gohan, I don't know what to say." Videl started.  
  
"Videl, don't. It's okay. I don't mind you moving on. But I'm angered by the fact that you hurt Pan. How could you do that to her? And you…" He said looking at Trunks.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you either. You never loved my daughter." He spat icily.  
  
"Oh, but I did." Trunks said.  
  
"Did you?" Gohan said amused in a sardonic matter.  
  
"Yes I did." Trunks said straightening his posture.  
  
"Then what happened to my daughter?" Gohan said still equally pissed.  
  
"I don't have to justify anything to you." Trunks spat.  
  
"Like hell you don't. You have to get Pan's forgiveness. As do you." He said looking at Videl. "I forgive both of you, but now you must talk to Pan. Let's go." Gohan said turning towards the door.  
  
"But we don't even know where she is." Videl said standing up.  
  
"But I do." Gohan said walking out and taking flight. Trunks and Videl shrugged, but followed anyway.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Pan sat at the cliff as the waves crashed down below. This was by far the worst thing that had ever happened, and this was the only place where she could come. She stopped with the self pity and stood.  
  
'Hmm…I wonder how many times I can die.' Pan thought amused in a sarcastic manner. She pushed her ki down low and jumped off the cliff headfirst.  
  
An arm wrapped around her waist and brought her back up to the cliff.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled batting against Gohan fruitlessly.  
  
"Me?! What the hell are you doing?" Gohan said in a serious tone once they touched ground.  
  
"I wanted to see how many times I could die." She spat turning around. She stopped dead in her tracks as Trunks and Videl landed. "Well, it looks like the party has started." She said feigning happiness for about 3 seconds.  
  
"Enough with the sarcasm Pan." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine." Pan said. "You're the only person I respect here, so I'll listen to what you have to say first." Pan finished.  
  
"Pan, I wanted your mother to move on, okay?" Gohan said.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say mother? I don't have one though…I was a test tube baby." Pan said. She heard Videl choke down a sob. Gohan scowled at his daughter.  
  
"Enough." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine." Pan said.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before, I told her to move on." Gohan said.  
  
Pan began to sob again. "But did you tell her to move on to my fiancé?!" She sobbed loudly.   
  
Trunks went over and embraced Pan. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled jumping out of his arms.  
  
"Pan, you must forgive them." Gohan said looking at his daughter.  
  
"Papa, I'm sorry. I know that you were only trying to help. I'm asking you for forgiveness." She said going into his ams.  
  
"I forgive you honey." Gohan said smelling the sweet scent of her hair and placing her locket around her neck again.  
  
"Thank you." Pan said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Now, I've forgiven you…you must forgive them." He motioned towards Videl and Trunks.  
  
"Fine, you're forgiven." She said quickly. 'Like hell you are. Just as long as papa is happy.' She thought.  
  
"Pan." Gohan said.  
  
"Yes papa." Pan said angelically.  
  
"Hear them out." He said.  
  
"Fine." Pan sighed in defeat. She crossed her arms and legs and levitated in the air. (The way that Piccolo looks when he meditates)  
  
"Pan, I didn't mean to hurt you." Trunks said. "It's just that something happened between me and your mom. When I was little, I guess we kinda formed a bond."  
  
"Yes Pan, we formed a bond that could not be stopped." Videl stepped in.  
  
"Then why did you say you loved me and proposed to me? Was it because I looked like my mom?" She asked calming down.  
  
"No, it's because I did love you." Trunks said.  
  
"Then what happened to it?" Pan asked in a snobby matter.  
  
"I don't know Pan…but I'm sorry." Trunks said.  
  
"As am I." Videl said.  
  
"Fine, you are both forgiven to some extent. But neither of you will receive 100% of my forgiveness. I still hate you both, but not as strong as before." Pan said. She turned towards her father. "Can we go now?" She asked.  
  
"No Pan, you will stay here." Gohan said sadly.  
  
"No…" Pan began sobbing again. "NO! You will not leave me here!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh but Pan, you must." Gohan said kissing his daughter atop the head and stepping back.  
  
"Then I shall kill myself again." She said straightening her posture.  
  
"Pan, I never gave you my death wish." Gohan said.  
  
"What is it papa?" Pan asked.  
  
"I want you to live on and marry…for me." Gohan said smiling sadly.  
  
"But papa…" Pan started.  
  
"Pan please, it's my final wish." Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Papa…I will return with you to King Kai's. Nothing is going to stop me. Please papa, you're all I have left." She stated.  
  
Gohan looked into her eyes. "I will never feel real happiness again, if I'm not with you." Pan pleaded.  
  
"Okay Pan. Okay." Gohan said. He gathered his daughter in his arms and bid a final farewell to his wife and Trunks. Pan turned away, and never looked back as the light engulfed her once again.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, how was that? Please write a review. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
